


Lucas vs Volkner!!

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Skimpy clothing, Snowballing, Wait no the tags are lying this is completely wholesome, bimbo, huge ass, huge cock, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Lucas uses the power of friendship to fight his toughest opponent yet! Can he and his friends succeed?





	Lucas vs Volkner!!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ~4/1/2017 at sexthehex.tumblr.com

Volkner stood at the end of his gym’s elaborate puzzle, disinterested. He’d heard the cranking of the gym puzzle’s gears go off constantly for the last 20 minutes. A challenger was approaching, eager to fight him. He sat there awaiting his newest opponent in a shulk. Maybe this one would finally prove to be interesting enough to relieve him of his boredom.

Finally the crank of gears stopped and the patter of footsteps took over. A short, bright eyed challenger in blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red hat stepped forward excitedly. Volkner recognized him based on appearance. Other league leaders had told him about some boy by the name of Lucas sweeping through the local gyms. No doubt this was him. Volkner struck up conversation as the boy drew near.

“Welcome, I am-“

“Hi! I’m Lucas from Twinleaf Town!” the boy cheered with a massive smile.

Volkner took a second to compose himself following the immediate interruption.

“I am Volkner of the Sunyshore city gym. Pretty big accomplishments you’re making right now, you know?” Volkner commented. “You’ve nearly beaten the entire Sinnoh Gym challenge at such a young age. What are you now, huh? 12? 13?”

“I’m 22!” Lucas chimed back, his ear to ear grin not abating in the slightest.

“…What?” Volkner asked. He looked so short that he’d probably only reach up to Volkner’s chest. Did he hear that right?

“Yeah, I’m 22! A bit short and I dress kinda young, but my adventuring clothes are still comfy even after all these years!” Lucas chimed.

Volkner’s face contorted to something between laughing disbelief and annoyance

“Sure. Whatever.” Volkner shrugged, not believing the claim for one second “So, you ready to battle? Healed up? Good to go?”

“Yeah, totally!” Lucas replied. “Oh, one last thing. Can my friends watch? They’re my best pals in the whole world! I’d really appreciate them cheering me on as we fought!”

“Huh? Yeah, sure.” Volkner responded. “The spectator railings right to the left. Are they with you or do we need someone to escort them through the gym puz-“

“They’re right with me!” Lucas spouted. “They helped me battle through the intense labyrinth of electric trainers you pit me against. You better get ready Volkner! With my friends grounding me, there’s no way your shocking tactics will work!”

“Dawn! Cynthia! Marley! You guys can come up now!” Lucas shouted down the stairs behind him.

Volkner’s eyes went wide at the sight that followed.

Trailing up the stairs were three ridiculous bimbos that looked more like hardcore pornstars cosplaying as slutty Pokemon Trainers than actual trainers. All three of the women were ridiculous jiggling sluts with stacked tits, skimpy outfits, and fat asses!

“Good luck Lucas! Make Professor Rowan proud!” The first one yelled excitedly.

This blue haired skank was wearing what seemed to be a school girl’s outfit. A black sweater vest with a pink ending designed for someone half her age was being stretched to its absolute limits. E cup breasts were stretching the top of the garment thin, turning a low cut into something that looked more like a tank top. The bottom half of her wardrobe didn’t fair much better. The pink frills the piece ended in were just barely enough to cover her crotch and butt while standing. Any sort of movement or walking revealed her bright pink panties in full.

“Thanks Dawn!” Lucas replied back, seemingly unphased by the ridiculous proportions of any of his friends.

“I’m going to use all the experience I gained in our battles to beat the gym leader, Marley!” Lucas added, facing towards the centermost friend.

“Yeah! I’m sure you’re skilled enough to bust through Volkner!” she responded.

Volkner got a good look at this Marley girl. She had the most make up on of all the women. Her face was dolled up with bright ruby red lips thanks to a thorough glossing of lipstick. Her outfit was somewhere between the latest in Gothic Lolita fashion and a lingerie maid outfit. Elbow length gloves lead towards a strange piece of cloth locked onto her neck. Two flaps from the piece tried to cover her chest, but a majority of her cleavage was still in plain sight. Marley had the least impressive bust of the girls, but the title meant little when her massive DD cups could still demand the attention of any man she wanted. Her bust was nearly muffin topping out of the tight dress she was wearing, giving her a tight waist to accentuate her hourglass figure. Where Dawn’s wardrobe at least made an attempt to conceal her crotch, Marley’s skirt flared out like an umbrella at the waistband, exposing her lacy white panties to anyone more than a foot away. For what Marley “lacked” with her chest, her lower half more than made up for it. Thighs the size of her shoulders and a heart shaped bubble butt you could use as a shelf were on full display, rounded out by her knee high black socks and black heels.

“Remember your type match ups, Lucas! Ground-types are immune to Electric-type attacks, but Grass, Dragon, and your own Electric-types can also resist them!” the third woman chimed in.

Volkner recognized that voice. Was that really her? At first he had dismissed the idea of that whore that’d walked in to be her but now… oh my god, that was Cynthia! The Sinnoh champ Cynthia!

What happened? Volkner had met with Cynthia no less than a year ago to discuss the management of Sunyshore gym and now she was like this? The same face, the same smile… but her tits… Holy fuck her tits. Cynthia had a decent chest before, but look at those fucking things! Wrapped in a black tank top were the most massive pair of cowtits Volkner had ever seen. These cans were the size of her fucking head! Evidently, her trademark jacket had felt the strain of her new chest. The rag was stretched and lacking the large zipper that kept it situated around her chest, resigning the garment to drape over her. At the very least, she was wearing a comparatively lengthy skirt, with the snug grey garment making it down to halfway down her thighs.

“Cynthia? Cynthia, is that you?” Volkner asked, stunned.

“Oh hey Volkner!” the woman greeted him, her extravagent bust jiggling as she turned to face him. “Nice to see you keeping up the whole gym thing.”

“Why uh… why are you spectating? Doesn’t this create a conflict of interest if you, the champion, are cheering someone on during a Pokemon league challenge?” Volkner asked red faced from the site of his old boss’s obscene chest.

“Oh, I gave up being the champion. Slot’s open now. Adventuring with Lucas seemed like so much fun, even I couldn’t resist!” Cynthia exclaimed. “Lucas is such an amazing trainer and he’s only just beginning! I want to see the story of his many victories bloom on the battlefield as they happen!”

“Aw jeez Cynthia, thanks!” Lucas yelled back. “I really like hanging out with you guys too! With your support, there’s nothing we can’t get through!”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit!” Dawn yelled back.

“You can do anything when you’ve got your friends!” Marley added, doing a triumphant fist pump.

Volkner was baffled. “Why um… why the change of uh… fashion”

“Oh, it’s nothing really, just trying to stay hip” Cynthia replied, waving her hand dismissively.

“Outfits keep getting smaller and smaller, so we thought we’d get ahead of the tend!” Dawn added. “We’re establishing modern fashion trends, you know!”

Modern fashion trends? Since when did modern fashion involve hiding goddamn watermelons in your tank top!? Something was so terribly wrong with all of this, but Volkner couldn’t put his finger on what their motive for all this might be. Why would this kid challenge him while flaunting a host of whores?

“Well, whatever.” Volkner sighed, standing up from his seat to step into the arena. “Guess we might as well get on with this gym battle, huh?”

“Yeah Volkner, get ready for the ultimate challenge! I, Lucas fromTwinleaf town, will defeat you and claim my final gym badge!” Lucas yelled, with his three slutty spectators cheering from the sidelines.

“Let’s get this over with…” Volkner mumbled, tossing out his first Pokeball.

The red Pokeball swirled in the air before clicking open with a flash of white light. A Raichu materialized, falling to the ground and flexing, sparks flying from its cheeks.

“Wow, a Raichu! You can’t find those in the wild in the Sinnoh region!” Dawn commented from the sidelines

“It’s a very strong Pokemon you know. Raichu has the capability of learning Electric, Fighting, and even Grass-type moves!” Cynthia replied unnecessarily loudly.

“I wonder if Lucas can handle this…” Marley pondered, rubbing her chin in deep contemplation. “Raichu is a pretty strong Pokemon and all Lucas skipped out on healing his Pokemon before the fight. Now all he has is his Medicham… Lucas will need to pool all his energy into making sure his Pokemon can win!”

Volkner was sincerely hoping every time Lucas so much as moved a muscle wasn’t accompanied by a round table of comments from his spectators.

Lucas let his own Pokeball go flying. “GO, MEDICHAM! I believe in you!”

And so the battle began. Raichu proved to be faster, but Medicham was able to shrug off the Charge Beam without taking too much damage. The Pokemon counter attacked with a brutal Drain Punch against Raichu’s stomach, dealing critical damage to the point of a one hit KO!

“Action right off the bat! Medicham and Lucas are a pair you can’t underestimate!” Marley commented.

“Yeah! Good job Medicham, that’s a nice hit!” Dawn exuberated from the sides. She was so happy to see the first of Volkner’s Pokemon go down, she jumped into the air cheering, her tits nearly slapping her in the face as she fell back down.

“A Drain Punch vs Raichu deals major damage thanks to Raichu’s lower defense! That’s a smart move Lucas!” Cynthia remarked.

“Return, Raichu…” Volkner shouted, his pokeball recalling Raichu.

Volkner was growing increasingly suspicious of the three trainers rallying Lucas on from the sidelines. Surely they had to be onto something, right? What business did three hookers have spectating a Pokemon match? Volkner had to get to the bottom of this.

“Go, Ambipom!” Volkner yelled as he threw his second Pokemon into the ring. The two tailed monkey materialized in an instant, ready to fight Lucas’s Medicham.

“Ambipom, keep using Double Team!” Volkner commanded. Double Team would make it increasingly hard for Medicham to hit Ambipom. Of course, Ambipom was frail enough that one hit would knock it out, but the spare time brought on by Ambipom being as evasive as possible was all Volkner really cared about. It was the perfect opportunity to pay his attention elsewhere.

Volkner looked on, pretending to be invested in the battle. His pupils shifted to the left to closely eye Brendan’s seemingly loyal spectators. They had to be up to something, but what? Maybe boring them for a few minutes of Medicham missing would prompt them to show their true colors.

Each woman started off eyeing the battle unflinchingly. Their gaze was fixed. Their heads darted back and forth trying to lock on Ambipom’s position. Volkner was impressed. It was a good facade, but surely it couldn’t last!

Yet even after Ambipom had boosted its evasiveness as high as it could go, dodging medicham for 5 minutes straight, they kept focusing on the match. They showed no exhaustion! Volkner half expected them to erupt into an orgy of sweatily groping and fondling each other, but it never seemed to happen. In fact, the only one who seemed to have sultry thoughts on the mind was Volkner himself! As time wore on, he started mentally undressing Cynthia, imagining how massive those fat jugs must be. How wonderful it would feel to just-

“That’s it! That’s the opportunity Medicham needed!” Cynthia yelled.

Volkner snapped out of his day dream and turned his attention back to his Ambipom. The acrobatic monkey ended up losing just a bit of its tempo and slowing down for a short second. In that instant, Medicham hurled its fist forward, smacking Ambiom with a freezing Ice Punch. Ambipom was sent spiralling in the air, crashing back down to the gym floor from a one hit KO!  
“Good job Medicham, I knew you could do it!” Lucas congratulated.

“Medicham is perfectly in synch with his trainer! There’s nothing that can stop them now!” Marley celebrated.

“This gym badge is in the bag! One more KO and the Beacon Badge is his!” Dawn remarked.

“Return, Ambipom” Volkner murmured as he brought the Pokemon back to the safety of its Pokeball. Lucas was no pushover! And his friends… his friends seemed to have as bright a passion for Pokemon battling as he did. Even Volkner was starting to get a little excited. He hadn’t faced a challenger this strong in ages! Those brief moments daydreaming about the lewd bodies of those women were wiped away the instant Ambipom’s KO left Volkner with one Pokemon. Something inside him had awakened. He wanted to win this battle!

“Go, Luxray!” Volkner shouted, this time releasing his ace to fight against Lucas.

Luxray charged forward at the sight of Medicham. The electric lion lunged at Medicham’s arm and clamped down with a devastating Thunder Fang!

“Medicham!” Lucas yelled concerned. The fighting-type Pokemon didn’t take the hit well, but was still standing even after the attack.

“Medicham, strike back with a Drain Punch!” Lucas yelled. Medicham’s fist glowed and shot forward, aiming for a critical hit on Luxray’ snout.

“Luxray! Dodge to the right and use Crunch!” Volkner yelled with the highest volume in his voice yet. Luxray sidestepped the attack and bit into Medicham’s leg with a mighty Crunch. Medicham wailed in pain, just barely holding onto consciousness.

“Oh no, this looks tough! Volkner’s really going all out.” Marley remarked at the move.

“It’s in critical health, no doubt! A Thunder Fang and a Crunch from a Luxray is so devastating, it’s a wonder Medicham’s even still standing now!” Cynthia pondered, her forearm resting on her tit flesh as she scratched her chin.

“C’mon Medicham, you’re so close!” Dawn yelled, trying desperately to give the Pokemon the support it needed to keep going.

Medicham could hardly stand after the attack. The Pokemon was hunched on all fours, trying to gather the strength to get up. Luxray sensed an opportunity to attack once again. Without hesitation, it raced forward again towards the incapacitated Pokemon, teeth gnashing and ready to make the final impact. Volkner looked on smirking. He was about to snatch victory at the edge of defeat!

Like a bullet firing out of a gun, Medicham’s left leg snapped upwards with unparalleled speed. It’s foot came crashing into the underside of Luxray’s jaw, the impact of the hit only intensifying as Medicham’s other leg thrust its body into the air. The blow was devastating. An ultra risky High Jump Kick attack Medicham couldn’t afford to miss had just landed with a critical hit.

Luxray fell back down to the ground from the attack, passed out.

“YAAAAY!” The three spectators yelled as Medicham landed the final knock out. Medicham collapsed with a smile on its face, Lucas sealing it back in its Pokeball. He gave the Pokeball an affectionate polish for a job well done. He finally erupted into a fit of happy giggles once he saw his friends rushing from the spectator area to congratulate him.

Volkner too was smiling. That was among the most intense Pokemon battles he’d ever had! He withdrew his Luxray and headed towards the challenge, now locked in the embrace of a group hug. How Lucas was even still breathing sandwiched between three massive pairs of udders was a mystery.

Volkner also wondered how Lucas could stand between those three girls without motorboating the shit out of those jugs, but only for a moment. It was clear that Lucas didn’t think of these women as sex objects. Lucas was so pure, so determined to become the best trainer he could be, he only saw people as friends that could help him towards his goal. It didn’t matter how voluptuous their asses were or how gargantuan their tits were, all he saw was a trainer that he could learn from and teach. Such an infectious personality that Volkner was half tempted to join him on his trip to the Pokemon league.

“Cynthia… I’m starting to see why you left the league to travel with this young man.” Volkner greeted the group. “He truly does have a passion for Pokemon battling that can blossom into something incredible with a little more training.”

“He’s amazing for sure!” Cynthia responded.

“He’s the best battler I’ve ever seen!” Dawn squealed, squeezing Lucas tight.

“He’s damn amazing!” Marley added.

“Ahahaha, hey Marley, watch your language!” Lucas remarked as he gasped for air before the girls around him locked him back into a chokehold of mammaries.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, ahahahaha!” Marley replied, the whole group bursting into laughter afterword.

Eventually, their ridiculous hug dissolved. Volkner handed Lucas the Beacon Badge, his eighth gym badge and the last he needed to challenge the elite four. Lucas had a beaming face as he placed the badge away in a case for safe keeping.

“I look forward to hearing about your victory. Good luck in becoming the next champ.” Volkner nodded.

“Thanks Mr. Volkner! I’m going to try my very hardest at the league. I’m going to become a Pokemon master!” Lucas vowed.

The group exited the gym at a steady walk, Lucas leading the way with his three stacked friends trailing behind him. The girls in the back were recalling all the highlights of that intense gym battle, giggling and laughing excitedly, praising the trainer in front of them. Lucas simply polished his new badge as the group left, sheathing the badge into his badge case.

Volkner was shocked. Not only was that little guy really powerful, but his friends seemed to rally him and his Pokemon to have some sort of energy that no other trainer exerted. Even though each of those girls made Lucas look like he was hopelessly out of his league, they all treated him like an equal.

But then again, Lucas treated them like an equal too. He didn’t see them as the ridiculously proportioned women they were, he just saw past their huge tits and lewd tendencies and saw them as good people and honest friends. He saw them for what they really were on the inside: people.

Volkner turned off the lights to the gym as he himself departed. He learned something today. Lucas had the right idea. In the end, good friends can get you through anything. The power of friendship certainly conquered him. What else could it conquer? He left the gym with a smile on his face wondering if that magic could win the Pokemon League itself.

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**FOR REAL**

 

**STOP**

 

**OKAY, YOU WIN**

“Did we do good Lucas? Did you like our cheering?” Dawn asked.

Lucas remained silent, still smiling as the group headed out of the gym into the late night of Sunyshore city.

“Mr. Lucas? Did y-you think we did a nice job? We’d love to know what you thought!” Cynthia asked cautiously.

Lucas continued to give no answer as the three returned to the room they’d reserved at a nearby resort next to sunny shore.

As the three arrived in privacy, Marley spoke up. “Master, I’m so sorry for-“

“I’m afraid sorry isn’t good enough Marley!” Lucas responded, still sporting his unflinching smile.

Lucas took his backpack off and started digging through it. He withdrew a black colored remote with a large dial on it and aimed it at Marley. The sight of the object drew out panic from Marley, as well as blushed cheeks from Dawn and Cynthia.

“N-no master please!” Marley begged. “D-don’t…”

Lucas cranked the dial on the remote to its maximum. All of a sudden, Marley fell silent, save the noise of quiet labored breathing growing gradually louder and louder. An audible buzzing noise started to fill the air. Marley started to pant. Then shiver. Finally, she fell to her knees moaning in delight.

“Haaa-AaaAAAAhaAahaAHA! O-ooooh my fucking gooood! M-my pussy is… A-aaah my p-pussyyyyyy~” Marley cried out, her forearms diving for her crotch. Her hands pressed the out of control wireless vibrator shaking violently closer against her clit. Her groaning became needy, labored, and animalistic as she got closer and closer to her climax. She could hardly take it any more. She NEEDED to cum. This wireless vibe had been teasing her and all the other girls towards orgasm since Lucas strapped them to each of them this morning.

“Poor Marley! It looks like she’d not going to be able to hold on! That’s what she gets for using such a bad word like “damn” in public.” Lucas remarked. “Poor girl only gets to eat ass and wait for everyone else to get fucked before I plunge into her.”

Cynthia and Dawn were biting their lips at the sight of their friend losing control. Even though the controller Lucas had pulled out only affected Marley’s device, the sex toys pulsating against their own crotches seemed to feel just a tiny bit more intense as Marley shuddered in delight. They tried their very hardest to remain steadfast. The reward for hours of teasing was just a tear of Lucas’s pants away.

Marley’s moans jostled in her throat as she finally lost control. Her hands pressed her panties into her damp crotch, head thrown back, eyes welling tears, and teeth grit from overstimulation, as she finally reached orgasm. Her body jittered and the wet stain developing at the front of her panties intensified as she lost control.

Settling down from her high didn’t take much. The last few months with lucas had turned her libido into an unquellable sex drive as is. Right after cumming uncontrollably, she was already primed for more. First though, the realization she hadn’t made it set it.

“Aw, fuck! I can’t believe I couldn’t hold on!” Marley wined.

“Tough luck, you slutty swearing shitbag!” Lucas shrugged. The insult was far from stinging; Lucas made the remark without his rosey, cheery voice growing angered at all. The remark more like a disappointed sigh than anything.

Lucas turned to Dawn and Cynthia. Instantly the two gasped expecting the same punishment.

“However, since you two goody girls went the entire day without cumming and didn’t swear like Ms.Fowl Mouth over here..” Lucas unbuttoned his pants and allowed them to drop to the floor. An enormous cock bulge was stretching the fabric of his red boxers, sweat from a day’s walk around Sinnoh tinting spots a darker shade. The three women looked on, hungrily, mouths agape. The scent of Lucas’s sweat alone stirred their mouths to salivate from weeks of association. Their pupils dilated wide as they saw his hand pull down the front waistband of his underwear.

Lucas’s pride, his insane, inhuman, irresistible 15 inch mega cock hung in the cool air.

“Dawn? Cynthia?” Lucas began. “You two get to be the first to please my huge fucking cock!” He cooed excitedly.

“Fuck yes! Oh my god, I’m going to fucking suck that thing dry!” Dawn jubilated, ripping her clothes off, dropping to her knees and waddling forward to lick her master’s amazing shaft.

“Out of the way bitch, that cock is fucking MINE!” Cynthia remarked, attempting to shove Dawn aside as she joined her on the ground to suckle on that gorgeous dick.

Marley frowned disappointedly. Why was she always such a potty mouth? I mean sure, she loved eating her master’s ass and subjecting herself to the ultimate humiliation of sticking her tongue in another person’s asshole, but one of these days she really wish she’d get to suck Lucas’s cock first. When was she going to be the fuck toy that got cum all over her tits? Marley wondered when her day would finally come as she too got in position to please master Lucas. She parted her master’s cheeks and began kissing and licking at his asshole, completely uncaring about the amount of her lipstick she was smearing everywhere.

Lucas smiled as the three woman surrounded him, still keeping up an innocent smile even as a tongue buried itself in his ass and two gorgeous woman fought over his dick. He looked down at them as they both tried their very hardest to turn him on, both making loud slurping and licking sounds as they coated his cock in saliva. Cynthia and Dawn had an uneasy truce fighting over Lucas’s dick. The two were lapping at opposite sides, Cynthia on the left and Dawn on the right. Occasionally one of the women would take a turn pumping Lucas’s dick with their throats to which the other girl would dive to suckle and clean Lucas’s balls. Of course, if either of them got a turn sucking Lucas off, the other demanded exactly equal treatment and to choke on over a foot of cock for just as long. The two were like bratty siblings taking turns with a toy.

Meanwhile, Marley was answering her punishment for cumming prematurely from her vibrator and was tonguing Lucas’s asshole with all her enthusiasm. She was hugging his legs, forcing her head in between his cheeks to lap and lick at his most intimate space. She was outright painting his entrance red from the amount of bright red lip gloss she was leaving on him. Pleasing her master in any form was enjoyable, but the sound of those two skanks in front of her sucking and coughing on his massive cock made her oh so jealous… Oh well. That’s what no good, dirty potty mouths like her got. Master Lucas didn’t deserve to hear her stupid complaints! Her pace intensified as she attempted to sink her tongue deeper into Lucas’s ass. Maybe if she started flicking his prostate, master would let her suck his balls!

After a few minutes of oral debauchery, Lucas spoke up once more to his adoring following below.

“Aaah~ I think my first of the night is coming. Ready girls?” He asked.

Dawn and Cynthia froze. He was going to cum. The first cumshot of the night, oh goodie! The two started wildly fighting over his massive dick, dead set not to share in the sticky reward they’d both worked towards. Cynthia got the upper hand after a while and had Dawn’s face contained in her hands, prying her a stiff arm’s worth away. Her spare hand stroked Lucas off at a brisk pace, aiming the head of his phallus at the base of her tongue hanging from her open mouth. She looked up at her master attempting to impress him with her sultriness, trying to claim the first cum shot of the night…

BAM! The first spurt of Lucas’s jizz flung against Cynthia’s face, most of it smacking against her cheek while trace amounts landed around her eye and even into her hair. The fat inaugural cum glob signalled just how gigantic Lucas’s cumshots really got. A second mass of semen shot out, this time hitting the roof of Cynthia’s mouth after a quick adjusting of her master’s cock’s aim. The rest poured into her throat in an uneven dribble, coating the blonde bimbo’s mouth in thick white seed.

“Aaaaah~” Cynthia happily sighed, opening wide to show :ucas the mess of sticky white coating her throat.

Lucas was mostly unphased by his ejaculation. There was scarcely a reaction from his body beyond his eyes shutting and his smile intensifying slightly. He was back to the same unchanging demeanor he’d been sporting the entire day soon after.

Dawn was heartbroken at the sight of Cynthia getting all of her master’s love!. “That’s not fucking fair! Master never gets to cum in my mouth! You stupid fucking…”

Dawn grabbed the other girl by the back of her head and smashed her lips against Cynthia’s. She locked mouths with Cynthia, kissing her in the most literal definition of sucking face possible. Dawn sucked on the other girl’s open mouth with vacuum pressure in a desperate attempt to claim some of Lucas’s cumshot. Her efforts were rewarded as a huge glob of Lucas’s load swapped mouths and filled her pallette with the taste of gooey, delicious semen. At the taste, Dawn broke away from Cynthia, leaving a strand of cum dangling between them. Her hand dived to massage her cunt as she savored Lucas’s jizz like a dog earning a treat.

“Th-that’s… that’s not fair!” Cynthia blurted. “Lucas, she stole some of the baby batter you fed me, that’s not fair!”

“Girls, girls, please! There’s more for both of you.” Lucas mewled recovering from his refractory period. “I’m sure I’ll be able to stuff another one of your slutty throats after a few minutes of paizuri”

“Fuck yeah! I’ve got the biggest fucking tits here! I’m gonna make master’s cock feel so good he’s gonna cum a fucking gallon between my tit-pussy!” Cynthia yelled excitedly

“Psssh, yeah right. I’ve got the softest tits AND the best built ass here!” Dawn quipped, spittle flying from her mouth as she continued to savour the taste of her master’s snowballed cum.

“Dawn, shut up and park that ass over my mouth” Lucas remarked as he moved from standing to lying on the room’s bed.

“Yes sir!” Dawn jubilantly replied.

Marley’s professional ass eating was interrupted as Lucas shifted over to the bed so that Dawn could ride his face. Once the blue haired girl got her legs around Lucas’s skull, Marley and Cynthia were left to enjoy his exposed cock as they so pleased. Cynthia’s speed got her to the phallus quicker, allowing her to wrap her massive cleavage around the cock and start a tit job. Still, however, there was a fair amount of prick left hanging, begging to be sucked. Marley wrapped her lips around her master’s head to compliment Cynthia’s work. She bobbed her face up and down the shaft, so absorbed in pleasing Lucas that she was relatively unphased by the tit flesh constantly slapping her in the face.

Dawn, meanwhile, was crushing Lucas’s head between her massive thighs, moaning in delight as that wet tongue danced over her clit. Her hands dug at her clothing, freeing her nipples from their tight confides. Her hands pinched those red tips of flesh as hard as they could.

“M-master! Your tongue feels so good! Keep doing that! Please, oh please keep doing that!” She yelled.

Lucas pressed his face harder against Dawn’s crotch, his hands slapping Dawn’s copious ass cheeks and angling her body to better envelop his head. Dawn responded by sliding forward to angle the top of Lucas’s head to aim his tongue at an even better angle for her pleasure.

Before long, Dawn was mewling in delight at riding Lucas’s face. Marley and Cynthia’s uncontrollable greed for cock was soon rewarded as well. In no time at all, the trainer’s monster cock was throbbing violently between Cynthia’s tit flesh. Orgasm struck for Lucas again, a huge spurt of cum drenching Marley’s face. The girl took a moment to regain her composure following her sticky white face mask, leading to an equally violent cum stream rocketing across Dawn’s naked back. Cynthia took over following this, sloppily lapping at the fountain of cum drenching her tits.

And that was just round 1. Just some simple warm up for the main events. The pussy destroying, ball draining frantic sex each of the woman had grown addicted to enjoying every night hadn’t even started.

Lucas was a fucking sex demigod. His cheerful demeanor masked a freakish unending stamina, a monster cock that rivaled the size of a Rapidash, and a seemingly effortless ability to drive women wild with his tongue and dick. Dawn, Marley, and Cynthia had each given Lucas a night in bed after a bit of persuasion and found themselves in ecstatic, never-ending fucking sessions until sun rise. One night of near hip-shattering sex had changed every girl’s perspective on life to focus around pleasing and getting pleased by that diving cock. Giving up old positions of power? No big deal. Breast implants and natural remedies for more ridiculous sexual proportions? Not a problem. Keeping a vibrator taped to them while trying to stay as G-rated as possible in public for their master’s pleasure? They couldn’t care any less. At the end of the day, all any of those three girls cared about was servicing that massive cock so it’d pound their pussies raw. They were addicts. Slutty, bimbofied addicts.

Lucas caught a few breaths of air as Dawn dismounted his face. He admired the look of Dawn’s sticky back coated in his own cum. Cynthia had finished lapping up the semen that’d fallen on her breast and was now holding Marley’s head steady, greedily attempting to lick the jizz off of her face. Even after such impressive output, not a hint of exhaustion lingered on his face.

“Alright! That was great work Cynthia!” Lucas yelled with the same innocent gusto he spouted during his Pokemon battles.“Your fat fucking tits give great paizuri. I think since you did such a great job, you deserve to get properly fucked first!”

“YES! Oh my god, yes yes yes!” Cynthia yelled ecstatically at the announcement.

“Awwww…” Marley and Dawn whined at the announcement. Oh well. The two started groping and kissing each other for their master’s entertainment. Master always asked the two girls that didn’t get railed by his cock to put on a show while he fucked the lucky winner. Maybe if they cut straight to what he expected they’d fuck them for just a little bit longer?

Meanwhile, Cynthia presented herself to be bred. Her face and huge tits were smashing against the floor. Her legs were on their knees, raising her ass as high as she could muster. Her hands dove to spread her pussy lips to ease entry. Lucas reciprocated her anticipation with a firm spank of her ass cheeks.

“Ho-OOOOOOOOHHH~!!” Cynthia cooed as her cunt was stuffed full. The way Lucas shoved it in was always so forceful, but it came at this deliciously steady pace of entry that made her really feel what it was like to be stuffed with impossible amounts of cock. Her eyes were rolling back in her skull as Lucas pressed his balls against her cunt, the whole length of his giant cock stowed inside of Cynthia.

Lucas hunched his upper body over Cynthia’s back. He held onto her shoulders as tight as he could. He let out a happy sigh as he started pumping in and out of Cynthia with a steady pace, occasionally transitioning to a rapidfire humping he knew would drive her made.

It’d be a good 30 minutes before he intensified his pace enough to get Cynthia off. Dawn and Marley were quite cute groping each other’s fat asses and he had no intention to speed along the show.

“Great work girls!” Lucas complimented amongst the sound of his flesh slapping against Cynthia’s ass. “You slutbags really know how to show off the power of friendship!”


End file.
